IDOL CONFLICT
by Yumeeee
Summary: Nishikino Maki mengira, bahwa dititipkan di keluarga Asahina tidaklah terlalu buruk. Presepsinya berubah setelah Asahina Fuuto datang. Ia tak mengira idol bermulut kasar itu juga anggota keluarga Asahina. Ia menarik kata-katanya, tinggal di keluarga Asahina akan seperti neraka jika ada Fuuto./Crossover/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?


Nishikino Maki menyeka peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang koper putih miliknya. Iris _violet_-nya menatap tulisan di depan apartemen tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Asahina.

Kali ini ia menyalahkan mama-nya yg tengah pergi ke Amerika. Memang mama-nya sering pergi ke luar negeri. Tetapi kali ini mama-nya pergi selama 5 tahun. Astaga, Maki bahkan tak tahu perihal kepergian mendadak sang mama—

**TING TONG TING TONG**

—dan juga perihal ia akan di titipkan oleh Asahina Miwa, teman sang mama.

Ia dengar Asahina Miwa memiliki 13 orang putra. The Hell! 13 orang? Yang benar saja? Maki benar-benar heran sekaligus tak percaya akan hal itu.

Tangan kirinya membenarkan cardigan merah yang dikenakannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak sabar menunggu pintu apartemen di depannya itu terbuka. Ayolah, cuaca musim panas saat ini seperti neraka baginya.

**Ceklek…**

Maki tersenyum sopan dan menyapa sosok di depannya, "_Konnichiwa_."

Yang Maki lihat hanya seorang pemuda berambut merah seperti dirinya dengan seragam SMA–

"NISHIKINO MAKI?!"

–yang juga meneriakkan namanya dengan suara kencang di telinganya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

Maki menepuk dahinya. Apa ia dan grup-nya sudah seterkenal itu? Padahal ia kan hanya _idol_ SMA biasa. Ia baru sadar kalau menjadi idol itu tidak enak juga ternyata.

'_Lain kali aku akan memakai penyamaran.'_

* * *

.

**IDOL CONFLICT**

**By **Yumeeee

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own BroCon & Love Live! School Idol Project**

**.**

**Warning : Lil' bit OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Her name is Nishikino Maki, μ's Idol Group Member**

* * *

Maki menghela napasnya perlahan. Agak risih juga ditatap oleh beberapa orang di ruangan kediaman Asahina. Apalagi yang menatapnya laki-laki semua.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nishikino Maki. Mama berkata aku akan dititipkan pada Asahina Miwa-_san_ disini selama 5 tahun. M-Mohon bantuannya…."

Salah satu pemuda di situ tersenyum lembut padanya, "_Kaa-san_ sudah bercerita padaku. Selamat datang di keluarga Asahina, Nishikino-san. Perkenalkan namaku Asahina Masaomi. Panggil Masaomi saja."

Sudah tau, kok. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mama-nya menjejali dirinya untuk menghapal nama berikut foto Asahina bersaudara. Waktu itu ia tak tahu kenapa mama-nya melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang rasanya ia tahu. Untungnya ia cepat menghapal.

Maki meggaruk-garukkan kukunya di sofa yang ia duduki–menandakan bahwa ia tak nyaman. Suasana menjadi hening. Maki menatap satu-satu orang yang ada di sana. Di sana ia melihat pemuda berkacamata dan berpakaian rapi yang ia ketahui bernama Asahina Ukyo, pemuda berambut abu-abu bernama Asahina Iori, Asahina Masaomi yang tadi bicara dengannya, dan pemuda berambut merah yang masih menatapnya intens.

Maki mengernyitkan alisnya. Ini membuatnya lebih tidak nyaman. Kalau tak salah pemuda yang menatapnya itu namanya Asahina Yuusuke.

"Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Yuusuke-_san_," ucap Maki mencoba menegur Yuusuke. Yuusuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gomen. Masalahnya seperti mimpi saja bisa tinggal bersama idol perempuan–Tunggu dulu! Kau tau namaku?"

Maki tersenyum sekenanya, "Iya, tahu dari mama."

Yuusuke bergumam 'oh' dan suasana kembali hening. Mata Maki kembali menjelajah kediaman Asahina tersebut ketika sesosok gadis berambut coklat datang ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas es jeruk. Maki menelan ludahnya. Kebetulan sekali, ia sedang haus.

Tunggu dulu… ia baru tahu kalau di keluarga Asahina memiliki anak gadis. Seingatnya, mama-nya berkata bahwa Miwa_-san_ memiliki 13 anak lelaki. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia bukan satu-satunya gadis disini.

"Silahkan minumannya. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Miwa_-san_, Nishikino-_san._ Perkenalkan aku Hinata Ema, saudara tiri Asahina bersaudara."

Maki mengangguk pelan, '_Oh, saudara tiri. Pantas aku tak tahu.'_

"Semuanya, panggil saja aku Maki." Maki kemudian menoleh ke arah Ema, "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Ema-_san_?"

Ema tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Maki-_san_."

"Aku yakin, Subaru-nii-san akan senang akan kedatangan Maki-san hari ini," ucap Iori sambil tertawa pelan.

Maki menatapnya heran. Sebelum ia _ge-er_ ia akan langsung bertanya saja.

"Memangnya kenapa Iori-_san_?"

"Dia itu penggemarmu. Aku tanpa sengaja menemukan _photo pack_ tentan Maki-_san_ terjatuh dari tas-nya saat ia sedang terburu-buru." Iori masih tersenyum geli. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat-ingat bagaiman kala itu wajah Subaru yang sangat kalang kabut waktu Iori menemukan _photo pack_ itu.

Maki ikut tertawa kecil bersama Ema. Ia boleh _ge-er_ sekarang.

"Nah, Maki_-san_. Selama kau tinggal disini Ema akan sekamar denganmu. Maaf ya tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku ada praktek di rumah sakit," ucap Masaomi. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarku," ucap Ema.

Maki hanya mengangguk. Kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk juga tinggal di tempat ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setelah menyanyakan letak dapur kepada Ema–yang ternyata berada di sebelah ruang keluarga persis–Maki lalu menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

4 jam sudah semenjak kedatangan di kediaman Asahina. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Maki menyadari, walaupun anggota keluarga Asahina lumayan banyak tetapi rumah ini tetap sepi. Sepertinya mereka memiliki kegiatan masing-masing.

Maki menenggak air putih di gelas yang barusan ia ambil.

"_Tadaima_."

Dan kegiatannya berhenti ketika sebuah suara asing menginterupsi pendengarannya. Tak lama sesosok pemuda berjaket putih tampak di indera penglihatannya.

Baru saja Maki akan mengucapkan salam, tetapi pemuda itu telah mendahuluinya.

"Kau... Kau! Ni-Nishikino Maki, bukan?!" Pemuda itu tergugup dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku Nishikino Maki. Salam kenal… _etoo_… Subaru-_san_?"

Maki terlonjak kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Subaru melalui foto yang di berikan mama-nya itu membungkuk 45 derajat di depannya.

"Salam kenal, Nishikino_-san_! A-Aku… aku menyukai lagu-lagumu!"

Maki menggaruk kepalanya. Ia teringat perkataan Iori bahwa Subaru adalah penggemarnya.

Maki mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Anggap saja aku adalah teman Subaru-san."

Subaru kemudian kembali ke posisi semula.

"K-Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu. S-Semoga betah tinggal di sini, Nishikino-_san_," ucap pemuda itu sambil melenggang pergi.

"Panggil Maki saja," ucap Maki. Dan entah kenapa ia melihat Subaru berjengit kaget dan kemudian anggukan serta gumaman lolos dari mulut pemuda itu–sebagai tanda bahwa ia merespon perkataan Maki.

Sosok Subaru sudah menghilang dari hadapan Maki. Kemudian indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang lelaki. Kali ini sepertinya tak asing. Tapi siapa?

"_Tadai_—"

Mata Maki berkedip cepat. Sepertinya di daftar tidak ada, deh. Muka orang di hadapannya ini sepertinya tak ada di daftar Asahina bersaudara yang harus dihapalkannya. Lagipula kalau tahu bahwa ada orang ini, ia tak akan mau menghapalkannya. Bahkan jika di iming-imingi tomat sekeranjang pun ia tak akan mau menghapal nama seorang—

"Asakura Fuuto?"

"Nishikino Maki?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Asakura Fuuto menuding wajah Maki sambil berteriak di depannya.

"Aku tinggal disini sekarang. Aku baru tahu bahwa kau ternyata anggota keluarga Asahina. Tahu ada kau aku sudah pasti tak mau tinggal disini." Maki mulai berkata ketus pada Fuuto. Baginya tak ada gunanya bermanis-manis di depan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku tak mau tinggal dengan pemuda arogan nan sombong sepertimu, A-S-A-H-I-N-A FUUTO!" Maki mulai berteriak di depan pemuda itu.

"Che! Dasar gadis aneh!"

Baginya bertemu dengan Asahina Fuuto yang memiliki nama panggung Asakura Fuuto saat ini adalah sebuah malapetaka bagi Nishikino Maki. Pemuda itu telah membuatnya malu pada saat mereka mengisi acara konser yang sama. Maki tak terima di permalukan. Terutama oleh Asahina Fuuto, seorang _Idol_ bermulut kasar.

"Dengar, urusan kita belum selesai, Fuuto."

Tarik kembali pikirannya bahwa tinggal di kediaman Asahina tidak terlalu buruk. Kenyataannya tinggal disini akan menjadi mimpi buruknya selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Asahina Fuuto mengacaukan segalanya.

* * *

**.**

**TBC/To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo~!  
Kali ini aku pingin nyoba aja bikin fanfic di fandom lain. Dan juga ini crossovers, lho.  
Pertama kalinya aku bikin kayak gini :D

Sekian aja deh, ya. Gak tau mau ngomong apa #plakk

Berniat memberikan kritik/saran/bahkan curhat(?) di kolom review?

.

**Sign**

**Yumeeee  
(20 Oktober 2013)**


End file.
